


Same Ground

by jaewoocaszen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoocaszen/pseuds/jaewoocaszen
Summary: Cause what I don't understandIs why I'm feeling so bad nowWhen I know it was my ideaI could've just denied the truth and liedBut why am I the only one standing strandedOn the same ground?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Same Ground

**Author's Note:**

> the story is based on the song "Same Ground" by Kitchie Nadal, it's a great song and i hope you'd give it a listen. it's on english btw.

_ "It's Kim Jungwoo, wasn't it?" _

_ "Oh my god, yes, do you think he'll let us take a picture with him?" _

_ "Wow he looks better in real life" _

Jungwoo heard the people in the cafe talking. He took a sip on his frappe and tried to finish his cake quickly so he could leave already. He just wanted to have a nice break, that's why he came to this cafe but it seems like it would be hard even though the cafe isn't that crowded.

Jungwoo is a singer-songwriter. A chart-topping one. He only released one ep so far but the public already loved him and his songs. Who wouldn't anyway? A man who has both the face and voice writing his own great songs. Songs with lyrics that the public dig. His youtube channel also showed his quirky side and other personal talents and interests which made the public and netizens love him more.

"Uhm, hello, sir?" A woman came to his table. He noticed she's wearing an apron so he assumed she works there.

"Hi." Jungwoo replied with a smile. He prayed that his smile didn't appear forced. He doesn't want to create unnecessary issues when he's just starting to build his name.

"Can I ask a request? Could you please sing at least one song on the stage?" The woman asked. Jungwoo mentally sighed. Don't get him wrong, he loves what he is doing but this is just the first free day he got in months. He wanted to rest.

For the past months all he did is sing. He sang when he practiced. He sang when he recorded his ep. He sang when he prepared for his debut. He sang during the promotions. He wanted to take a break for at least a short time.

"Ok." Jungwoo replied and smiled. He knows his management won't mind anyway. Besides, this cafe helped him to be where he is right now anyway. A talent scout discovered him here when he sang one time when the cafe had an open mic.

He drank water first before coming to the stage. The stage was already prepared when he got there. It still looks the same as it was months ago. He sat on the chair in the middle and scanned the place. Some memories flashed on his mind. That's why his eyes somehow widened when he saw a familiar figure standing near the counter. Jung Jaehyun.

The music starts and at the same time his heart starts to beat faster. His eyes never leave the man at the counter. The man is also staring at him.

_ My love _

_ It's been a long time since I cried _

_ And left you out of the blue _

_ It's hard leaving you that way _

_ When I never wanted to _

He's singing one of the tracks on his ep which he wrote all by himself. Out of all the songs they would play, they chose this. He mentally cursed even though he's not a fan of cursing. If it isn't obvious yet, he wrote it for the man he's currently having a staring contest with.

_ Self-denial is a game _

_ It's strange I never would've wanted  _

_ Until there was you _

They met because of a common friend in university— Jungwoo was a freshman and Jaehyun was a sophomore. They instantly clicked and became best of friends. They spent lots of time together. They've been friends for two years. They even lived in the same apartment because they're sick of dorm rules.

They treat each other a little more than how best friends normally treat each other. Everyone in their circle thought they're dating but it didn't bother them because they know they're just best friends— because they're too focused on achieving what they want. They have their own dreams to chase.

_ Because I have learned that love is beyond _

_ What human can imagine _

_ The more it clears the more I have to let you go _

The more time they spend, the more their feelings start to become clear. They didn't take it well or at least Jungwoo didn't. Despite appearing as the bright and full of love type of person, Jungwoo has his own fair share of personal problems. He's afraid of what he's feeling. He's afraid of falling in love.

Growing up, Jungwoo witnessed people around him getting hurt because of love. He witnessed how miserable his mom was when his father left them for another woman. He witnessed how hard it can affect someone when his favorite teacher in middle school suddenly changed after being cheated on. He even experienced it himself. Months before entering college, his boyfriend for more than a year cheated on him with someone he met in China; which led to him removing the option of LDR in his life.

Does Jungwoo think Jaehyun would cheat on him? No. That's not the Jaehyun he knows. The fault is on him. Even though he wants to trust and take a leap of faith, he just can't. His mind would suddenly make him feel like shit and how everyone would just leave him. And the fact that Jaehyun needs to go abroad didn't help at all. He knows Jaehyun might ditch it for him but he doesn't want to hold Jaehyun back from achieving his own dreams. So before Jaehyun could even confess to him, he distanced himself in all ways he could.

_ 'Cause what I don't understand _

_ Is why I'm feeling so bad now _

_ When I know it was my idea _

_ I could've just denied the truth and lied _

_ But why am I the only one standing stranded _

_ On the same ground? _

Jungwoo avoided his gaze. He hates how after all these years, Jaehyun can still stare at him like he's staring straight right to his soul. He hates how after all these years, Jaehyun can still make him feel things. A part of him is wishing that he is indeed still the same Jaehyun back then.

After he distanced himself, he thought he could get over him quickly. Jaehyun obviously tried to reach out to him more but eventually they just became busy with their own lives. Jaehyun was preparing for his thesis and internship abroad, which would probably make him settle there for years. Jungwoo applied to different talent agencies, when things went well, he also became busy. However, the more time 3Jungwoo spends away from Jaehyun, the more he longed for the older. He thought he's just missing a friend, they were best friends before things got out of hand anyway, but tonight he confirmed one thing. He still feels the same way, if not, more. He prays internally that Jaehyun still feels the same way. So when he looked him in the eye, he sang the last part of the song.

_ If all else fails _

_ Would you be there to love me? _

_ When all else fails _

_ Would you be brave, to see right through me? _

  
  
  


After taking pictures with people there, he went to the back of the cafe. On his spot, he can see the city lights and it never fails to give him comfort. He used to go here with Jaehyun before when they're still in college and stressed over schoolwork. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cold breeze.

"Never thought I'd see you here." Jungwoo opened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice. The voice that used to calm his troubles.

"And I'd say the same thing to you." Jungwoo replied. "I thought you'll settle in California."

"That was the original plan, but they opened a higher position here, so I grabbed the chance." Jaehyun said. Jungwoo just hummed. "So… singer?"

"Yup. Got lucky that someone discovered me here back then and the rest followed. Took me years to release at least one ep though." Jungwoo smiled.

"It's great, by the way." Jungwoo was puzzled. "The song, I mean. Also, the whole ep."

"You listened to my songs?" Jungwoo asked.

"Yup, voluntarily. Even if I don't, I would still hear it anyway. Your songs are literally everywhere." Jungwoo smiled wider. He doubts himself most of the time, so hearing this from someone like Jaehyun felt reassuring.

"Thank you. That meant alot." Jungwoo said and he looked at him. Jungwoo never thought he'd have this kind of conversation with Jaehyun again, let alone see him. In fact, he already accepted that he won't see Jaehyun anymore.

"So… see you around?" Jaehyun said and started to walk but before he could even take more than five steps, Jungwoo called him.

"Jaehyun, the song earlier. You know that it's for you, right?" Jungwoo's heart is beating fast. Jaehyun looked back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Don't you think it's cruel for you to say that after you distanced yourself from me without hearing me?" Jaehyun asked.

"I'm sorry." Jungwoo replied softly and looked down. Jaehyun's words sting. It felt like someone stabbed him. He bit his lip to prevent himself crying.

Jungwoo didn't expect Jaehyun to welcome him with open arms again, nor even be friends. He didn't expect positive outcomes but it doesn't mean it would hurt less. Jungwoo knows this is the most possible scenario but he doesn't want to keep these things to himself anymore. If there is something Jungwoo realized, it's that it hurt more when he distanced himself from Jaehyun before something even started. The endless what ifs haunted him. 

He realized he's done keeping things to himself. He realized that just because you buried feelings doesn't mean it won't be there anymore. The feeling will either decay to worse or grow. He realized pain is part of the process and this time, he's facing it rather than avoiding it.

"Don't you think it's cruel that when I thought I got over you after trying so hard, my heart and mind still screamed your name when I saw you?" Jaehyun asked. Jungwoo looked up to Jaehyun. "I think the question on the last part of your song is wrong. Would `you` allow me to love you? Would `you` be brave, to let me see right through you?"

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing in general but im worse in writing conversations... probably because im not the type to have convo with strangers idk lol
> 
> this isn't proofread xd comment your thoughts if there is any like "why do you keep on using the word *?", "why do you keep putting scenes like *?", "you suck lol", and etc xd 
> 
> let's be friends on twitter!!! (@jaewoozen)


End file.
